monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hellhound/@comment-27262819-20151207085527/@comment-4407082-20151207220641
She hits a lot of good points. She is super dominant, the most dominant monster in the Encyclopedia so far and is the only monster to be (nigh) completely immune to become submissive. She is very strong, X100000 stronger than most humans and stronger than even most monsters, with a strong hard durable body. She will use that strenght to pin you down and rape you. That is very sexy. She is very sexual, even by monster girl standards, pretty much she wants your dick 24/7. Despite her dominance, she is very, very caring with her husband, in fact might be one of the most caring monster girls. She has wild and rough sex with you, stated to be a mindblowingly awesome experience She not only has the strenght, she is pretty smart too.. A lot of monsters find strong men to be awesome and superior (like Lizardmands, Salamanders, Hinezumis and Baphomets), the Hellhound stands out because she pretty much finds weakness as something awesome and attractive. That awesome grin that screams "I love to have fun!" Even if she is very dominant she is not prideful and thus will not be a dick to you. She also specifically appeals "bodyguard wife" fetish. In a nutshell as I stated in another forum, here are the reasons why she is awesome: - She is so far the ONLY MG in THE ENTIRE ENCYCLOPEDIA to be black! We of course had tanned MGs, but not black until now. - Just by seeing her you know you don't want to piss her off. - Yet she also looks ridiculously sexy. - One of the best breasts in the encyclopedia, additional points for the fact that she specifically likes to be gropped as shown in the profile. - The Inari is proud of her tail, just look at Best Girl's tail! Now that IS a huge FLUFFY tail and not only that, it is sexy and badass red. Amazing tailjobs await, amazing indeed. - The exotic combination of black and red through her body. - That loose and wild hair style. - Excellent hips. - Probably THE BEST curves in MGE, just look at them! And she is seated a position which you know tends to exemplify any fat you have. The fact that her curves look so amazing even in that position is testament to how curvaceous she really is. - She serves as a night lantern. - Likely provides heat for cold seasons. - A very strong and durable body, even by monster girls standards. - Very tall. (not outright stated but duh, gotta be given she was SPECIFICALLY created for strongarming) - The "you are going to get raped" face. - The ONLY monster girl in the encyclopedia that is outright explicitily immune to "you beat me, I obey" bullshit. - No introduction, no dating bullshit, not even "strike her fancy" line. Straight to the point, "I see, I rape." - She is not only femdom like other femdom MGs she is TOTAL FEMDOM and yet she perfectly mix it with being caring without going "waaaaafuuuuu". She mix it so well that I dare to say KC should use her as a base for all the following dom monster girls that have a caring side. - Extremely caring and loyal. - Look at that grin! This is something that sets her appart from most dom monster girls, not only is she a dom but she tell us she is a very fun loving and easy going girl. You will NEVER get bored with her. - Very sexy personality, just look at how she invites you to grope her. - The MOST protective monster girl so far, to the point that her bar for snapping out of "no kill humans" rule is lower than most monsters. - It is rare for monsters to be willingly approached by humans, it is even rarer for dominant monsters and even rarer for monsters that look as dangerous as her. The Hellhound is so awesome that there is a history of men willingly approaching one, even if just to tame one. If that doesn't tell you how freaking awesome she is, I don't know what will. - She is cool about sex even among monster girls. As much as dominant monsters like the Ogre or Amazoness like sex, is possible they would not react that well to a guy they don't know just attacking them to have some sexy times. The Hellhound is totally cool with that she will just rape you X10 times harder afterwards. - She is THE FIRST monster girl in the encyclopedia that has an implied liking for weakness in men, it is telling because until she arrived there were a respectable amount of monsters that specially like strong men, but none that actually found weakness attractive. - And yet, despite this her attraction is not of the exclusionist type where she will reject you if you aren't meek and frail, she has no problem marrying men as strong or stronger than her as well. Hellhound is Best Girl, 100% proven fact.